The Shadow Demon
by Dark Angel of Destruction
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo pursue a demon that is toying with them. But it doesn't seem likely that they can do it alone... R


Hi ya! I haven't done much, but thought I should get a major fic started before too long! (So I'll always have something to do)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that this story of mine contains! (Except the main bad guy...he/she's mine [Ooh...mysterious] too)  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
It was a nice, sunny day in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were walking down a path in the village. Sango and Shippo were back at Kaede's hut, helping with a few tasks. The day was rather calm, except for what happened after the sun slipped below the horizen. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were in the forest relaxing, when a familiar voice called out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" It called...it was Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo? What is she doing out here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, we don't have time to find out!" Inuyasha said, avoiding an arrow sent at him from Kikyo's bow. Kagome stepped behind the tree that once held Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha walked forward. Another arrow was sent at them, but Kikyo's position was unknown. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the way. Miroku held out his hand, ready to use the Wind Tunnel. "No, wait, You can't kill her!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling Miroku's hand back.  
  
"Open your eyes, Inuyasha!" Miroku snapped. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"You don't want to kill her...when she is no better than a demon! She is, as I speak, trying to kill you! If you can't bring yourself to kill her, I WILL!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha glared deeper, until an arrow nearly hit him in the chest, and would have if Miroku hadn't blocked it with his staff. "Now, if you don't stop her somehow...I won't have any other choice, and I will do it," Miroku finished calmly. Inuyasha looked away.  
  
"I refuse to kill her," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Then I am afraid I have no choice but to stop her myself," Miroku said, ready to open his wind tunnel.   
  
"No... I'll stop her!" Inuyasha shouted, "You protect Kagome, just in case!" He said, dodging another fired arrow. "Now, Kikyo! I won't allow you to continue this!" Inuyasha shouted, spotting her in the trees. Kikyo gasped, and turned to run. "Good, now I won't have to hurt her," Inuyasha said to himself, relieved. Just then, another arrow was fired...at Kagome. Miroku wasn't able to block it, though, and Kagome barely ducked out of the way.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome said, running around, avoiding two more arrows, but barely.  
  
"Kikyo! How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up, and at the same time unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha slashed at Kikyo in her position in the trees, but just then, 'Kikyo' disappeared into thin air, replaced by a deep, sinister laughter.   
  
Sango arrived just then. "What was that? I heard fighting," Sango asked.  
  
"It was nothing," Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga. 'I wonder what that was...if it wasn't Kikyo, then what could it have been?' Inuyasha thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````  
  
In a cave, very deep, filled with thin streams of water, a dark swirling smoke formed into a human-like figure. It laughed in a bizarre way. "His emotional bonds are quite thin indeed. You failed the first test Inuyasha, I hope you don't fail the next," The figure said, and it's eyes began to glow red, and then it began to laugh...  
  
```````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````  
  
The next day, back in the village, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by a tree, while Sango and Miroku were sitting down on Kaede's porch to keep an eye on Shippo, who was playing with some of the animals in a farm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Very far from the village, deep in a forest, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking down a beaten path, just to stay active. Suddenly, a small party of hunters, human, holding arrows. They fire at that two headed...thing (I don't know if it has a name), but they miss. "Pathetic," Sesshomaru said, and he walks toward the hunters. The hunters make a mistake, and put arrows in their bow to fire again. Sesshomaru simply glared at them, and drew Tokijin from his side. He walked forward, and the hunters fled swiftly. Sesshomaru put Tokijin away, and walked back to Rin and Jaken.  
  
"Why didn't you kill them, lord Sesshomaru? They were obviously no match for you," Jaken said.  
  
"Do not question me Jaken, just walk," Sesshomaru responded. Jaken snapped into a formal posture, and continued walking silently. At that moment, a shadowy demon arose behind Rin. "Rin, come," Sesshomaru said, then drew Tokijin once more. The shadowy man struck the ground where Rin was, just as she got out of the way and hid behind Sesshomaru, and then the demon was lit up in full view. It was a human-like demon, with armor like that of the hunters. The demon pulled out a long sword, and took a quick swing. Sesshomaru blocked it easily, and held Tokijin in front of the demon.  
  
The sword of the demon was destroyed, and the demon began to fall apart due to Tokijin's immense power. Sesshomaru stepped quickly to the side to avoid the demon's acidic blood. Sesshomaru then knelt down, and took the demon's arm from it, just as it died.   
  
~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Back at the village, Inuyasha told Kaede what happened with the fake Kikyo, and Kaede was puzzled. "I don't know what may have happened, but it would be wise to stay on your guard, Inuyasha," Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded, and then left. "Aye, Inuyasha, watch your step, you never know what can happen after what happened with this imposter of my sister," Kaede said to herself.  
  
On Kaede's porch, Shippo, Kagome, Sango and Miroku waited for Inuyasha to emerge. When he did, they all stood up. "I say we search around, maybe find out who did this , and why," Miroku said. The others nodded, and they began to walk into the forest. They would find the culprit, and stop it...  
  
to be continued  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Well, how did you like it? I hope you did... Well, as with anyone, I like to get reviews! So review away! 


End file.
